marvelhorrorfandomcom-20200214-history
Gregory Russoff
| image = | reality = | aliases = Baron Gregory Russoff | type = | alignment = | status = | race = | gender = | nationality = | occupation = Landowner; Occultist | affiliation = | dob = | pob = Medias, Transylvania, Romania | dod = 18 yrs. pre-1972 | pod = Medias, Romania, Transylvania | boo = Russoff Castle; Medias, Romania, Transylvania | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = Grey | relatives = Laura Russell (wife, deceased); Jacob Russoff (son); Lissa Russoff (daughter); Philip Russell (brother); Nina Price (granddaughter); Grigori Russoff (great great grandfather) | first = ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #2 | final = ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #2 | creators = Gerry Conway; Roy Thomas; Jean Thomas | actor = }} Baron Gregory Russoff is a minor, yet pivotal character in the Marvel Universe. He is the father of werewolf Jack Russell and is responsible for passing the curse of lycanthropy down to him, transforming Jack into a "Werewolf by Night" for three nights out of every month. Gregory Russoff was presented in an origin flashback in ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #2. He has made several cameo flashbacks since then, nearly all of which relate to his history from the pre-modern Marvel era. Biography Baron Gregory Russoff was a landowner and an occultist who had inherited his family's estate at Russoff Castle in Medias, Transylvania. Baron Russoff suffered from the curse of lycanthropy. For three nights out of every month, Russoff would seal himself inside of a tower room in his castle with instructions to never be disturbed. He told his young wife that he was studying. One evening however, a lightning storm swept through the Baltic nation and a stray bolt blasted a hole in the side of the tower. That same night, witnesses claimed to have seen a werewolf prowling the countryside. Several of the town elders visited Russoff Castle to inquire with the Baron, but when Laura inspected the tower room, he was nowhere to be found. Still later, a group of hunters, armed with silver bullets cornered the werewolf and shot him. It was then that they discovered that the werewolf was actually the Baron. Abilities Powers Skills * Occultism: Baron Gregory Russoff possessed extensive knowledge of the occult due in large measure to his study of the Darkhold. Weaknesses * Note: It should be noted that while Gregory wore the Lunar Pendant, he could maintain his full mental faculties. Equipment * Lunar Pendant: The Lunar Pendant was a small, metal pendant that Gregory wore around his neck. While wearing it, he had more control over his transformations and could even shape-shift into full lupine form. He also retained his mind and personality while in this state. Weaponry Notes & Trivia Appearances All of Gregory Russoff's appearances take place in flashback. The one exception to this is "Children of the Beast" (Chapter Two) presented in the second story in Marvel Comics Presents #55 where Gregory appears as a spirit. * ''Marvel Spotlight'', Volume 1 #2 * ''Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #2 * Werewolf by Night, Volume 1 #3 * ''Essential Werewolf by Night'', Volume 1 #1 (Reprint) * Tomb of Dracula, Volume 1 #18 * Amazing Spider-Man, Volume 1 Annual #22 * Fantastic Four, Volume 1 Annual #21 See also External links * Gregory Russoff at MDP * Gregory Russoff at Comic Vine * Gregory Russoff at Comicbookdb.com * Gregory Russoff at the Marvel Appendix References ---- Category:1972 character introductions Category:1972 publishing deaths Category:Jack Russell Category:Occultists